Adam's Visit
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: "It's about time he visited her in Hell. She missed her best friend. She had almost forgotten what he looked like." / Adam finally visits Mia in the Sanitarium, and Mia realizes how much she missed him. / MentallyInsane!Mia. Oneshot. Set a little after Say Something. Mainly Mia POV. Adia.


**Mia's POV**

Time seems to stop or slow down a lot in a Sanitarium. It feels like your the only person in the room. (Well, she stays in her small room most of the time. She is the only person in her room. Except when Chase, Tasha, Mr. Davenport and Douglas come in and visit her.) And to be honest, it really sucks. Being isolated in her room. It doesn't feel right. She feels like a wild animal that's being caged. She is alone.

She hates being alone. She's never been alone in her life, because she had Bree and her parents and Erin and Leo and Adam and Mr. Davenport and Douglas and Owen and Caitlin and Addison and Janelle and all of her other friends and even Trent, the bully and jock of Mission Creek High school whose been tormenting Leo for a few years now, but now she's alone. Trapped.

Mia really, really hates being alone. It makes her feel weak and useless.

She has no idea why she admitted into this hellish Sanatarium herself. Maybe seeing that boy- Alexander Jensen- die made her snap completely. She thinks that they- her family- thinks that she fell off the wagon of sanity. She doesn't feel like that, doesn't feel like she's lost her marbles. She just feels numb and a bit depressed.

Or maybe she really is just mentally insane.

If that's the case, she's glad she personally admitted into this Sanatarium.

Chase visits her all the time, every day before after school, when he has a free period during school, before and after lunchtime at school, after school, a few hours later, before and after dinner, an hour or two later, and he visits her two hours every single before visiting hours are over, which is at ten thirty-five at night, when she's supposed to go to sleep.

They've done some things. Some stuff. Very beautiful stuff. But they mostly talk. Talk. He smiles at her a lot. She likes to see him smile. It's very rare for him to smile. Laughing is like it being cold in the middle of June. She likes to hear him talk and smile.

(Well, he does the talking. Mia just sits there and stares at him like he isn't even there, which pains her. She knows he's there, knows he's next to her. She just doesn't have the ability to show it, to let him know she's there. She's always been there.)

She remembers Chase kissing her heatedly. That was nice. Her lips burned and tingled for the next hour, even after he left.

Too bad she spaced out after that.

Okay, she has a good reason to be like that. She didn't exactly mean to space out after Chase had kissed her. Mia spaces out sometimes. She doesn't mean to, of course. It's not intentional. She prays like crazy that he- Chase- knows that, hopes that he knows that she hasn't completely lost it.

She hopes he knows that she doesn't hate Chase at all. She loves him with ever bone in her body, every fiber in her being, ever inch of her soul.

Mia doesn't want to relive the memories of what happened, which is simply known as "The Night." She finally understands now why she called it that, "The Night." That was the night she snapped and shattered like a glass vase breaking into a million pieces.

That was the night she finally snapped, broke down into a hundred pieces, that was when she finally got tired of being Mia Comenzo, The Super Bionic Girl. (That was what everyone called her in school after their bionic secret got out a few months ago. She didn't mind at first, but now she wants to smash her face into a wall and leave a huge mark/dent in the wall in the process.)

Mia was just so God damn fucking tired of being the great and powerful Mia Comenzo. She wanted to be normal. And she guesses this is her sick, twisted reality now. This is her new normal. Trapped in this Hellish place with no escape. Her new normal.

Well, she's not completely trapped. Not physically trapped, anyway. She's just mentally and emotionally trapped in this place. She still has her bionic powers, the chip in her neck. Mr. Davenport let her have her bionic powers. She suspects that he wanted her to have a little but of her old life.

Mia has thought of using her shapeshift powers look like a nurse or a receptionist, or use her invisibility power to sneak out of here, melt through the walls and into the outside world, out of this fucking place forever, and she has thought about escaping.

She doesn't even bother to get up out of her bed.

So instead of escaping, Mia sits there on her small, clean, crisp white bed in her small room with the desk and the chair and the stack of white looseleaf and the pens that stand in a cup and the dimly lit room with one desk light that's plugged into an white outlet on the left white wall that's next to her bed and her white cotton clothes and her white socks and the white fuzzy slippers, memorizing the patterns on the bare white walls.

* * *

It's two days later and Adam Charles Davenport finally visits her. The door swings open, and here he stands, dressed in a black leather jacket, a clean white t-shirt, new blue jeans, fresh, clean white socks, blue and white Vans are on his feet, and the black laces that are on his feet are neatly tied up and straightened with extra care. His dark, jet black hair is washed and spiky in the front and neatly combed in the back, and his eyes are still the same melted chocolate color she remembers. There's only one thing that's missing. Mia notices it immediately. Like an immediate instinct, a reaction, a feeling, she realizes what is missing from him.

His smile.

* * *

Mia missed him. There's an ache in her stomach because of it. She missed his stupid jokes because she loves him like that, no matter how annoying or idiotic his jokes would get. She missed the way he would laugh, tell those dumb jokes, smile at Bree like she was the only other girl in the world besides Mia. He would smile at Mia like that, and she would feel like she's important. She missed him in general. She had almost forgotten who he was, what he looked like.

She's glad she didn't forget about him.

A few weeks of of not seeing your best friend after you've seen him for every single day for a year and a half can really be a slap to the face. But the slap to the face is like a ton of brown bricks thrown at your face instead of a hand whipping across your face.

Basically, what she's saying is that she missed him a whole fucking lot.

It's about time he visited her in Hell. She missed her best friend. She loves him now because of it. She had almost forgotten what he looked like. He looks so different.

She doesn't smile at him. Just stares at him like he's not even in the room. Oh no, no! She's going to have a moment. She's going to blank out.

No! Not him.

Not Adam…

"Mia?" The nurse, Julianna, brings her out of her thoughts. "You have a visitor. It's Adam Davenport, your friend. He's here to see you." The nurse, Julianna, says to her gently. Her name tag flashes in the bright lights outside of her small room. Julie has jet black hair and light green eyes. Julianna reminds Mia of Carrie Hogan, one of her friends from school. She wonders how Carrie is doing.

Then she mutters something to Adam, something she doesn't bother to listen to, and then Julie walks away, leaving Adam standing in the threshold.

Mia stares at him blankly. Outside, she's calm, cool, and she just stares at him. Inside, she's flipping out like a pancake.

Maybe she truly does belong here.

Adam smiles a little bit at her, and a small smile creeps up on her face because of it. It's there, the smile, it's just barely detectable.

Just barely there.

Adam blinks, as if remembering where he is. He hasn't seen her in a few weeks. She can tell that he's missed her. Mia can mentally cross Adam Charles Davenport off the list of 'Who-Hasn't-Come-To-See-Me-Yet-In-Hell'.

The only people who still refuse to visit her are Addison, Bree, and Leo. She doesn't blame them for not wanting seeing her. If the roles were reversed, and she was the one visiting a broken Addison or a broken Bree or even a broken Leo Dooley, she would have walked in and out of the Sanitarium without getting up to the reception desk, much less getting to her small room.

Adam sits down in the chair slowly and carefully, as if she might attack him if he moved too quickly. She smiles a little bit internally. He's still the same Adam, just a non-smiling Adam. She misses his smile.

She wants him to smile for her. Smiling makes her happy. Seeing him smile makes her feel a little bit better. It's not as a dark of a place when he smiles.

She wants to hear him laugh again. She would probably break down and cry if he laughed for her.

"Mia." She can tell Adam is getting chocked up. She can see his throat tighten a little bit, and his eyes fill with crystal clear tears. "M-Mia… Oh, God." He whispers, and he swallows noisily, unable to continue past the lump in his throat.

She stares directly into her best friend's watery brown eyes, her face haunted.

She's broken into a million pieces. Her eyes are haunted, she doesn't smile. She kisses Chase a lot. She loves Chase.

It's a few long seconds of silence when she finally speaks. She hasn't spoken in a few weeks now, so she's not sure how her voice will sound. But she won't back out of talking to him now. She wants to get better.

Her eyes are still broken, still haunted, her long blonde hair tied in a wavy ponytail, and her voice breaks ever so slightly for trying to talk for the first time in weeks.

No backing out now.

She swallows, wetting her throat. "My… My Addy Davenport," she says gently, softly, so softly that she can barely hear herself say it. Adam looks up, his eyes widening in clear shock that she spoke. She's kind of shocking herself right now, to be honest. "My Addy Charlie Davenport is here to see me."

And, for the second time in less than a two minutes, Mia shocks herself again.

She actually gives a genuine smile at Adam.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Adam is shocked to hear Mia speak to him, to speak at all, really. According to Chase, she hasn't spoken one single word to him. She smiles a little bit at him for a few seconds, and then she stops and stares at the wall again. Because everyone knows that getting Mia Comenzo to smile even just a little bit is very rare now, especially in this Hell- what seems like the literal Hell- of a place.

And she smiled at him! Mia could be getting better!

Something flickers in his stomach. It feels warm, inviting. He seeks out the correct word, and, after searching through his brain for the right word to place the warm feeling. It feels foreign. He hasn't felt this in a while now.

He smiles internally when he finds the correct word, the word he had been seeking out to find for a few seconds, a four letter word that starts with an 'H'.

Hope.

He think the feeling in his stomach is hope.


End file.
